The Phantoms of Remnant
by Nope2000
Summary: What would you do? What would do you, if your whole life was torn apart infront of you? The Phantoms are a powerful gang located in the world of Remnant with their base located in Vacuo, but with the Whitefang closing in on their territory. The leader, Ghost and his most trust members must travel to Vale and seek help from their last legal contact, Headmaster Ozpin. I dont own RWBY
1. Why are you here, Lad?

AN: My first fanfiction. It's nice to have the pleasure to share my story with everyone. If anyone reads it, that is. Lol. Of course you couldn't be readin this if you haven't...

Nevermind I'll shut up. I'd also like to thankxAgentsheepx _for help with character and story plot points. Let's rock!_ I do not own Rwby. That honor goes to

Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum, may his soul rest in peace.

* * *

Audible speech: "Hello"

Thought/whisper: " _Hello"_

LOUD NOISES i.e. shouting or sounds: " **HELLO** "

* * *

Chapter 1: Why are you here, Lad?

Location: Junior's Night club, three months before Rwby begins. (Jaune's POV)

 _"Walking through the Kingdom is scary at night, especially in the downtown area, but I need to do this. If I don't, I'll never be a huntsmen like my parents."_ I think to myself as I walk down a dark road toward a popular night club.

I heard from my cousin, that the owner of this place can get me forged transcriptions good enough to get me in Beacon, but at a price. I reach down to my hip to make sure my shield and Crocea Mors are still attached.

I reach the front of the club only to find a long line of people ranging from adults to young teenagers. I get in line and wait for the line to process.

(30 mins later)

" _It's cold as balls out here!_ " I think as I steady my hands. This place is loud and bright with a glowing neon sign over the entrence reading "Junior's". As the line moves forward, I find myself second in line. "Finally I can get out of this freezing air." I spoke as I waked forward towards the door man. "ID, Kid" he spoke calmly. "Oh hell, I didn't know I needed an ID to get it." I said honestly as I tried to think of an excuse. "I can't let you in without one, but I could make an exception. If I was in a better mood." He said as he held out his hand.

"Um, sure. Here." I said with a nervious smile, handing the big man a 10 Lien bill from my pocket. He only smiled and motioned me to keep it coming. I handed him another 10Lien bill. He smiled, moving out of the doorway and motioning for my to go past.

As I enter the club, my ears are attacked by loud blasting music. I look over to a lighted dance floor, seeing it filled with half-drunken teens. Located away from the dance floor are tables, several have passed out people sleeping off what ever they drank.

I walk over to the bar and sit on a stool as the bartender walks up to me and asks "What's your poison?" I reply saying, "Um milk, I guess?" I understood the saying, but I never drank before and I need to focus. The bartender shook his head and walked away to get my dairy beverage.

* * *

Junior's club (Ghost's POV)

*sigh* "I told you this place was trash." Shades says in a bored voice as he takes another drink from his beer. Laying his arms and head on the table. "Your the one, who told us about this place, boy." Heavy says as he grabs his glass of vodka. "I thought it would be fun. You know half-naked girls, fine drinks, good music, half-naked girls, but no! We get a bunch of drunk Beacon students and some old creepy adults trying to get lucky." Shades says throwing his arms into the air out of frustration.

I sighed and shook my head slowly. "Shades, why don't you and Heavy go to the dance floor and quit bitching. It's annoying." Shades looked up from his self-pittied state and looked at me. "I don't want to dance with a bunch of priviliged ass-hats. Their snobby attitudes could rub off on me." He finished with an attempt at humor. "I have to side with Shades on this one, Ghost. I can't stand hunters and I really hate hunter-in-training runts." Heavy chimed in with his two cents, before taking a sip of vodka from his glass. "Well you can either sit their and bitch, or go out, dance, and maybe get lucky." I said trying to get rid of the two men acting like children. Well, Shades is only 16, but thats no excuse. "Just remember to cap it before you tap it, boy." Heavy chimed in, grabbing Shades by the arm and heads off dragging Shades towards the dance floor.

" _Good they're gone. Now maybe I can drink in peace."_ I thought as a took a sip of my whiskey, only for smoke to enter my nose and making me choke on the stench. I quickly look over to the source to find Ice, in her natural state i.e. "not giving a flying fuck". She had lit a cigarette and was currently taking a drag. "Ice would you mind smoking out side. I know this place is a shit hole, but atleast I can stand it here. Please don't make me move." She looked at me with her neutral face and then down at her cigarette. "Understood" she replied without a even a hint of emotion in her words. _"What else could you expect from a prototype android?"_ I thought as she smashed the tip on the toxic stick on the table and returned to her "not giving a fuck" state.

I just looked at her a moment longer when something in the background caught my eyes. A tall blonde male in his teens walked over to the bar and sat down. The person himself didn't raise my interest, but his shield and sword did. I saw the emblem of two golden Arcs across the face of the shield. " _An Arc? In this place? Why?_ _The Arc family is a powerful political player in the Kingdoms with a long line of heroes in the family. So why would a member of the Arc family come into basicly a crime den?"_ I thought as the bartender left to retrieve his order.

"Ice, go get the two idiots and bring them back to this table. Even, if you have to beat their drunken asses." I said in a calm voice. She nodded and left the table to follow my command.

I stood straightening my trenchcoat and grabbing my cane, before making my way slowly to the blonde arrival.

* * *

Jaune's POV

"Where is that bartender?" I said as I waited for his return. I suddenly felt a cold chill come over me and I slowly looked over my shoulder to find a man in a black trench coat with black sunglasses, a black fedora with a white skull on the right side of the hat, and a black bandana with a white skeleton jaw arcoss the face slowly making his way toward both the bar and me, with his black cane taking pressure off his right leg when it hits the ground. The only way I could see him is by the flashing strobe lights from the dance floor and the blood red writing on his black tee shirt reading "Bloody Demon".

I quickly swallowed trying to get rid of a knot in my throat and redirected my gaze back to the drinks on the wall behind the bar. Hoping that he was either my imagionation freaking out due to how scared and stressed I am or (more likely) he would change his path. Going anywhere but behind or near me.

The bartender returned from the back and walked up to me with a glass of milk in his hand. He sat the glass of milk infront of me and grabbed a rag to begin cleaning a beer glass. "I finally found some milk in the fridge. I have no idea how old it is, but it flows and doesn't smell too bad so drink at your own risk." He said jokingly with a small grin. I placed a five lien bill on a the counter and took a large drink from the glass. I didn't care if it is bad. I just need something to calm my nerves. I quickly looked over my shoulder to find the creepy man was now gone, but the cool the atmosphere stayed and it make me very uncomfortable.

I looked back to the bartender only to hear a smooth dark voice with a slight Manx (British) accent in his voice. "A glass of your best whiskey." I slowly turned to my right and saw the dark stranger had taken a seat beside me. I looked at him for only a few moments before his head snapped to meet my gaze. My head snapped back to its previous position. The bartender poured his drink and set it in front of him. He placed down a Lien bill and drank from the glass. His voice breaking the silents, the silents inbetween us. "So lad, why don't you tell me why an Arc is in a shit hole like this?"


	2. Who's the drunk?

AN: Ok, second chapter. Good to know some people like the story. Let's get to Chapter 2 so we can get to the interesting parts. I don't own RWBY. May Monty Oum rest in peace. WARNING: There is music in this chapter. Listen if you wish, just look it up on youtube. It won't last very long but I hope it may help with your reading !

* * *

Audible speech: "Hello"

Thought/whisper: " _Hello"_

shouting or sounds: " **HELLO** "

* * *

Chapter 2: Who's the drunk?

Junior's Nightclub three months before RWBY begins. (Ghost's POV)

" _Did he just faint?"_ I wondered as the blonde's body went limp and fell off the stool onto the floor. I just stared at his limp body as he lays there. The bartender looks over the counter, picking up the glass of... milk? Did this kid really order milk?

"Is that milk?" I ask the bartender with an air of curiosity with my words. The man nods his head still looking at the poor lad on the floor. "Yeah, I knew kids now-a-days aren't as tough as they were in my day, but passing out on milk?" He replied with true wonder and amusement at the event. I coughed slightly to get his attention. "I'm afraid my appearance may have caused his... reaction." I explained trying to defend the young man's honor. No one should be known for getting drunk on milk.

"Oh, well I can understand that. You look... frightening in that costume." He said with an air of caution. _"Bartenders here tell it like, it is. I see."_ I thought as he returned to cleaning the beer glasses. "Yes, my appearance does tend to scare people." I confirmed the man's statement as I heft the lad up and helps him to stand. "Where you taking the drunkard?" The bartender asks as I start walking with the blonde on my left shoulder. "To my table, number 53. Please send us some cold water. Oh and my drink!" I reply as he nods and calls over a waiter.

* * *

(Shades' POV) (Music plays in the background- Welcome to the Club by Manian)

 _"Beacon girl aren't half bad."_ I thought as a teenage girl with noticable assests starts to dance with a jumpstyle manner. " _She may be older than me, no question, but I can be smooth. I will get laid!"_ My hopeful mood was destroyed, when I felt a cold hand grab me by the arm and begin dragging me off the dance floor with a disappointed Heavy in the other pale hand.

"Aww! Come on Ice! I was just starting to have fun!" I being to protest, when her gaze turned to meet mine with a look of annoyance. She may be an android, but Ice knows how to imitate certain emotions without flaw, and her deathstare is by far the scariest thing I have ever seen. So I did the smart thing and shut up, as Heavy chuckled at her ablity to scare me.

Finally about half way to our table she releases us and we drop to the floor with a thud.

 **THUD THUD**

"Ow my ass. Ice that hurt." I whined. "Cry baby." Heavy states as he stands. "So Ice, why does Ghost want us at the table? He was the one who told us to dance?" Heavy questioned her calmly as if we didn't just get dragged like two children out of a store by our android mother. "Ghost has asked me to retrieve the two idoits from the dance floor. He has no prior knowledge of the other humans and faunus here, to my knowledge. So I took it, that he ment you two meatbags." She used her default name for humans/faunus just to annoy me. I frowned and glared at her, but Heavy stepped in saying "You didn't answer my question, Ice. I asked why he called for us. Not why you you were dragging us." He finished. She replied with a curious expression. "I do not know and would like to find out. Which is why I followed his order." Heavy accepted the explanation and walked beside her. I stood there for a moment with an annoyed expression, before sighing and following.

(End background music.)

As we approached the table, we saw Ghost sitting next to a passed out blonde with a black hoody on. Ghost held the kid by the back of his hoody to steady him, so he wouldn't fall out of the chair. "What's up with the drunk?" I asked with a bit of amusement. He looked up at me and chuckled. "Lady and gents, I do believe we have an Arc amoung us." He said as he grabbed something under the table with his free hand. "Why would you say that, Ghost?" Heavy asked lifting up his red sunglasses and truthfully searched the drunk for any sign of a family emblem. "Because of this." Ghost stated as he threw a sword and a collapsed shield onto the table. The shield having two golden arcs across the face.

"Holy shit." Heavy said in an excited, but professional tone, as he picked up the shield and sword. "Either this kid is an Arc or he just stole one of the biggest target weapons in the history of... history." Heavy ended with an air of amusement. Taking a seat at the table all of us looked at Heavy with interest, not for the historical part, but the word "target". Target means something worth alot of money and if it's one thing we Phantoms all share is a love for the stuff.

"Last time I checked, these weapons are worth three maybe four million lien for each weapon of the set." Heavy continued looking at the weapons with wonder. I reached down to my belt and grabbed my A.S. (advanced systems) scroll. I quickly checked the black market and found Heavy's words to be truth. "It says here that each weapon of the set sells for five mill and thats the cheapest offer. What makes these things so valuable anyway?" I ask trying to grasp why a sword and shield would be worth so much.

Heavy smiled, "Legend says that this sword ... Crocea Mors, I believe is the name, is unbreakable and one of the few weapons to be reinforced by Earth dust. Which give the blade its durability, but the shield is the most interesting." Heavy layed down the sword and picked up the shield. Pushing a button and making the shield expand into its full form. "This shield was never given a name, but it is the first meta-shift weapon ever designed and built. Sure it may not be the that... advanced for our time , but eighty years ago this shield was furturistic to them. Other older weapons have been reinforced by dust, but this was the first meta-shifter. The first step to our very weapons we use today. Without this baby, we would still be using swords, spears, and stones to fight off the grimm." He chuckled as he collapsed the shield once again.

"So the question is, where did this kid get it? I mean even if he is an Arc, this weapon is prized by the Arc family and would be protected by every Arc alive before they'd give it up." Heavy scratched his chin as he pondered. "I say we dump the kid and cash in on a big pile of Lien." I suggest and most of the table seems to agree. Ice and Heavy nodding their heads, but Ghost sighed and took both of the weapons and placed them back under the table. "We aren't doing anything until I get some cold water." He said while shaking his head in a disappointed manner. The rest of the table, including myself, just looked at him like he had grown a secound head. " _You were the one, who taught us to take all the lien we could ever get our hands on."_ I thought.

"Well speak of the devil." Ghost stated as a waiter approached our table with a glass of iced water and a glass of whiskey with a sip or two gone. He took the whiskey and shot the whole glass back in less than a second. He then took the glass of ice water and poured the cold liquid on the blonde drunk's head.

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

"AAAHHH!" I screamed as I woke from my sleep, that the nice demon man make me take. Looking to my right, I spotted said demon man. "AAAHHH! Please don't take my soul and feed me to your pet beowolves!" I screamed in the girlest voice known to man. "If you don't stop screaming. I'm going to get the Grimm myself, you pansy!" A deep but lively voice soaking in a Tenra (U.S.A southern) accent thundered from my forward left. I shifted my gaze and saw three other figures siting across from me.

Two males and one female,the female having light blue hair reaching down to the back with silver eyes with pale white skin, wearing a white vest and a silver longsleeve shirt under it. The tenra sounding man was huge even when sitting. He wears a pair of blue tinted sunglasses and is wearing a black ten gallon hat out lined with blue along the edges, he wears a black sports jacket with a white dress shirt and blue tie. To his right sat a shorter hooded figure, his eyes covered with red sunglasses. He wears a red hoody with black lines going down the arms to a pair of black fingerless gloves. The hooded figure moved to speak, saying in a Valen accent "So what we gonna do with this drunk then?"


	3. Let's make a deal, Lad

AN: Still in the prologue chapters. Not that interesting, but details. They are important. Once again I do not own Rwby and never will. Have a good time!

* * *

Audible speech: "Hello"

Thought/whisper: _"hello"_

shouting or sounds: **"** **HELLO"**

* * *

Chapter 3: Let's make a deal, Lad.

Junior's club three months before RWBY begins (Jaune's POV)

" _Ok, so I've woke up in a chair at a table with a bunch of people I don't know. What do I do?"_ My inner self asks. I look around the table once more to make sure all of my nightmare is real, just for the record. You know for when I go to an insane asylum. " _OK ,three men, one of which looks like a demon cloaked in black, a John Wayne impersonator with a strong like for blue, and a emo guy with a red hoody. Oh and the one female, she looks like a normal girl who likes silver, all things considered."_ The thought ran through my mind quickly enough that I could hear the end of a conversation between them.

"Um excuse, but may I ask who you people are?" I ask quietly enough that I didn't think any of them would hear, but the white and silver looking girl turned her gaze upon me and I froze. "Oh of course, excuse our rudeness. We are not use to... unexpected company." The demon spoke. "My name is Ghost and these are my... team mates. Yeah team mates."

The kid in the red hood on my far left is the first to respond, "Names Skyler Shades, slayer of Grimm and lover of women." He finished trying to look tough by flexing, but he only recieved a hearty laugh from the John Wayne impersonator. "Hahahaha. Well the boy's got a sense of humor and a few Grimm kills, but he's far from a "lover" as he says he is." He lightly coughes into his arm to recompose himself, before starting. "My name is Bull, Bull Heavy, but my friends call me Heavy. Nice to meet you,..." "Ah, um. My names is Jaune, Jaune Arc. It's nice to me all of you." I say trying to settle down. _"Atleast. I'm not insane, well yet."_ My train of thought comes to a halt as the blue haired girl prepares to speak. "My designation is Ice Cold, given to me by Skyler Shades. It is a pleasure to meet you Jaune Arc of the Arc family. You are one of eight children. Your parents are June and John Arc. You are the only male heir and therefore given the position of the next head of the family..." She continued listing off facts about me, my family, and our family history until Shades cuts in. "OK. WE GET IT! Thanks for his whole life history." Both Ghost and Heavy chuckled as Ice just stares a me and Shades leaned forward slamming his head into the table.

 **BAM**

He then looked back up asking, "Ok, if we aren't taking his stuff to sell, then why is he here?" Shades asked with a bored voice. "Um, I would like to know that too." I added. Ghost turning his gaze upon me."Only if you want to, of course." I say trying to not anger them. "Well, I wanted to ask you something, if you wouldn't mind." He asked. "Well ok. I mean your friend seems to know my whole family history anyway." I stated pointing to Ice. She just continued to look at me, which is getting creepy. "Thank you. My question is. Why are you here? I mean your family is ritch, powerful, and well liked so why come here unless your doing something... unsavory and if you are, then maybe we could help you." The whole table became interested by both the question and his offer to help me.

"Well, I'm here to... getforgedtranscriptionsforBeaconbecauseIwanttobeaheroand..." Ghost slammed his hand on the table snapping me out of my stream of words. "Lad, ten words or less and slow down. We can't hear you. Also we aren't the most "law abiding" citizens either so just calm down and speak normally." He finished as I took a slow breath. "Ok, I want to go to Beacon."

"That didn't answer the question, Jaune." Heavy stated with an annoyed tone. *sigh* "I don't have any training, but I want to be a hero like my parents and their parents before them, all the way back to my great-great-great grandfather, Julius Arc. So I came here to buy forged transcription papers and hope I can pass for a student." I finished with a neverous grinn. That plan had so many holes, but I don't care.

The table fell silent as everyone thought of my words. "Ok, so we have a naive guy with a death wish. Sounds like every other hunter we've killed. Hahaha" Shades finished chuckling with me flinching from hearing his words. "You guys kill hunters!?" Ice came in quickly to settle the situtation. "Yes, we have killed hunters."

 _"That didn't help!"_ I screamed in my mind as my eyes are basicly bugging out of my head. "Now calm down Jaune. We had a very good reason to kill them" Heavy chimed in. _"Ok finally a voice of reason"_ I settled a little. "Ok, what was your reason?" I asked with a little hope. "We were paid a large amount of money." He said as I became flustered again.

"OK, Jaune calm down we haven't been paid to kill you. In fact, I brought you over here so I could help." Ghost said trying to earn my trust and friendship. He is failing horribly. "I'm sorry. That you had to find out about our "special" skills like this, but we do have a good reason, besides the money to kill these hunters. Every hunter we have killed has been ran through a... partner of mine. The same partner that will get you into Beacon for free and with a real transcription."

"What do you mean? Who's your partner? Is he someone important to Beacon, like a chairman on the Vale board or something?" I asked with slight worry in my voice. Ghost only chuckled "I'll only tell, if you make a deal with me." He said griping his cane. "You see, my partner and I have a... complicated relationship. Sure he throws me the occasional job here and there, but for the most part. We don't talk much. We had a bit of a falling out and now we only deal with Lien and information, but he will accept my help in the form of a studnet."

"We need his help. The White Fang is closing a noose around my gang's throat. Threatening our territory and we aren't strong enough alone to fight them off, but if I can get help from Beacon, say one or two safehouses in the kingdom's walls. Well that would help us hold down Vale and give my boys a place to retreat to without threat of the White Fang getting them. Of course, Vale and Beacon would get something out of this as well. My boys are the most deadly scum that ever walked Remnant. We would protect Vale and share a portion of our profit with Beacon. We already have the Vale board of directors on board. All we need is him to agree and Vale is protected, my men have a new base and you become a Hero. How does that sound?" He finished his offer as I started falling out of my chair.

I snapped back to the real world and redirected my attention. "I'm sorry what was that last part?" I tried to atleast sound like I listened to him a little, but he wasn't even giving me a chance. "Fine. Listen, you join my gang and I get you into Beacon. How about it?" He reached out his hand as the others looked at me. His white glows almost glowing against his black sleeve. "Will I have to kill people?" I asked. He just kept his hand still and look at me through his black sunglasses. I gumped and slowly reached out my hand and grasped his giving it a firm shake.

The rest of the table just smiled including Ice as Heavy order a round of shot for the table, mine being a shot of milk due to Ghost quickly changing Heavy's order. A few minutes of explaining how a man in a black trench coat appearing a few secounds after seeing him disappear, later and I was the butt of both Heavy's and Shades' jokes for the rest of the night.

As we left in early hours of the morning, Ghost gave me something called a S.A. scroll and told me that I would begin training tomorrow.

For the next three months, I trained my heart out.

* * *

To be continued...

* * *

A.N. Ok this should be the last chapter before the start of RWBY, besides a training chapter, which is next on my list. Thanks for reading have a great day


	4. Training with the Phantoms (Filler)

AN: I'll be updating everyday or every other day, if possible. The only reasons I won't is either, because I can't, writer's block, or the next chapter is long. This chapter is mainly filler, just letting you know Jaune's training before we get into the main meat of the story. I would like to thank, LaughingLefou for the semblance that Jaune has in this fic. I'd like to say I didn't copy his idea, but I basically did. Anyways, I hope you enjoy. I do not own RWBY.

* * *

Audible speech: "Hello"

Thought/whisper: _"Hello"_

Shouting or sounds: **"HELLO"**

* * *

Chapter 4: Training with the Phantoms

(Jaune Arc POV)

 **"Beep, Beep, Beep** " an alarm clock sounded as the time showed 5:00. I slowly come out of my peaceful sleep and situp on my bed. I slowly pull off the warm covers and standup stretching my arms. I quickly grab a towel and shut the damned alarm clock off. I quickly undress from my normal attire of a black shirt and pajamas. The Phantoms fashion sense has been rubbing off on me. I get into the shower and feel the warm water rush over me. _"Today's going to be a good day."_ I thought hoping it would come true.

(10 minutes later)

I leave my bathroom with my toothbrush in my mouth and fully dressed in full workout gear, blue shorts and a sleaveless shirt. I quickly cook an egg and pour some milk into my cup. Once the egg is done. I quickly eat and get ready to jog all the way to the Phantoms' warehouse.

This is my every morning sense moving to Vale. Ghost gave me this apartment so I could train with him and the others everyday. _"Hurrah for me."_ I think as I exit the door of my apartment and start jogging towards the docks.

I got into the routine surprisingly fast, after the first few days of absolute hell that they put me through. Their training routine has been... harsh to say the least. A 10k jog to their place, then one hundred pushups, situps, and squats just for a warm up, everyday. If they even think I am skimping them out on any of it. I'm forced to do it all over again.

After the warmup, I am placed under Shades for about two to three hours learning about tech, such as the CCT, the A.S. scroll, and A.I. or robots like Atlas' newest combat drone, the Knights-200, and their newest addition to their heavy mech divison, the Paladin-290, which are only in the testing phases. I learned how to hack and control each and every electrical dives they could get their hands on. He also taught me how to defend my self with his bo staff. He would attack me and I would fight for my life. Yeah, self-preservation more like it

Next, I get to practice with Ice for an hour and a half, or as I like to call it "dogde or cry". She switched between two training styles, either CQC (close quaters combat) or she would shot at me with her 50 cal. Berret sniper rifle and I had to either dogde her rounds or get hit and cry for about two minutes. She never used live rounds, _"Thank Oum"_ or else I wouldn't have either a body or life to hate. She tought me every fighting style that she has in her database. From basic wrestling to advanced Krav Maga. I got pretty good, but never anywhere close to her skill level.

Then, Ghost would teach me how to wield my sword. He told me the shield would only slow me down and that my family's sword isn't advanced enough to pass as a viable weapon, so he let me borrow some from him. The weapon or should I say weapons I used are two short swords about two feet long. He taught me sword fighting skills from Fencing to Kenjutsu, but just like Ice. I never got anywhere close to landing a hit on him. He only used his cane while fighting me. I'd hate to face him with a real sword.

The last of my personal lessions, I find myself down by the shooting range with Heavy. He taught me how to use fire arms ranging from 9mm pistols to 20mm anti-tank rifles. He also taught me how to use the pistols in CQC with enemies with ranging sizes, from practice drones to Ursa Majors. Real Ursa Majors may I add. The weapons I use the most are dual 44. semi-auto pistols with bullets ranging from hollow points to dust rounds. We would shot at each other with non-lethal rubber rounds, they don't kill but they hurt like a bitch.

Lastly, Ghost unlocked my aura about a week ago. He taught me how channel my aura allowing me to augment my body with more strength, speed, and aglity than the average huntsmen-in-training. He also helped me discover my semblance. He calls it "Kinetic Absorption". I can absorb a hit from any strike and store the energy and use it in my next attack. This applies to falls and other things of the sort. I am not protected from being impalied if I fall or protected from the elements, like fire, ice, and electric dust. I won't tell you how we learned such things. *shivers*

Now on my last day of training, I finally get to become a full-flegded Phantom. Hopfullly, Beacon won't be as hard, but knowing my luck. Yeah, I really hate my life right now.

* * *

AN: This is just a filler chapter to allow you guys to know the types of training Jaune went through during his three months with the Phantoms. I promise the story will pickup once we get into the actual show. Note that the story line may change, but the major conflicts will take place. The emerald forest, the docks, the train fights, etc. will still take place, but with my OCs helping out the main cast of RWBY and my version of Jaune. Chapter 5 will come out tomorrow. Thanks for reading.


	5. Graduation Day

AN: OK! Now we get see a fight. This chapter Jaune's gets his new gear and his Phantom name. Also we get to see a conversation between Ghost and his "partner" in Beacon. Let's rock. I do NOT own RWBY.

* * *

Audible speech: "Hello"

Thought/whisper: _"Hello"_

Shouting or sound: **"HELLO"**

* * *

Chapter 5: Graduation Day

Phantom's Warehouse, Vale's Docks one day before flight to Beacon(Jaune's POV)

4:00pm

"I can't breath!" I shouted as Heavy strengthened his choke hold around my neck. "If you can speak, you can breath, kid." Heavy responded with a sigh of disappointment before letting me go.

I stumbled away before collapsing and gasping for air as I lay on my side. "You always drop your guard, when you move to pistol whip." Heavy stated with even more disappointment in his words. He was right though. Even I noticed my weak defence.

"Remember Jaune, when you attack with one weapon. You have to be ready to counter at a moments notice with the other." I finally caught my breath and activated my aura to heal my broke ribs. Unless I'm training with Ghost during aura meditation, I'm not allowed to use it, saved healing. I stood back up with my pistols pointed at Heavy. He only chuckled and reloaded his Tac 45. shotgun.

My eyes narrowed as he loaded the last round. Only a few people know the weakness of "Ignis Slam". A "slam fire" shot gun takes a moment longer to load the round than the rest due to a fail safe, which allows the user to switch the weapon to "safety". As he loaded his last round, I shot forward firing both 44.s only for him to dodge the rounds by hiding behind a wall.

I moved behind cover, when I heard his feet stamping on the concrete floor. I aimed around the wall and fired as he retreated. I stepped out of my cover only to be met with Heavy swinging out of cover and blasting of a round. I throw myself back, back flipping, then rolling into cover. He advances firing on my position the whole time. The rubber pellets bouncing off my cover.

I waited as I counted his shots. _"Three, four, five"_ I counted in my mind as he draws closer. He stops firing to conserve his rounds.

 _Click, click_ I hear him beginning to reload Ignis. Taking a chance I throw myself out of cover firing three rounds between my pistols, before hiting the ground and rolling behind another concrete wall. Standing up I can here him stand as well. Just as I thought, I hadn't him with any of the rounds, but I did force him to retreat again.

Taking a moment to check how many magazines I have left. I look down to my belt to find two full mags. left before I'm out. I haven't won a single training session against any of the Phantoms. _"I won't fail!"_ I screamed in my head, before calming down.

Silence fell around the practice range. Silence is never good. Heavy's semblance is sound suppression. So he can move silently even though he's freaking huge. Slowly I peek around the corner of my wall to find nothing.

 _"This is very bad."_ My senses went to full alert as I stepped away from the wall. The only way to fight Heavy is to keep him guessing and right now I'm boned. I quickly run over to a downed cargo container and scan the surrounding area, looking for any sign of Heavy's figure. He isn't just quiet, he's sneaky as hell.

 **CLUNK!**

I spin around at top speed, before catching my mistake. Heavy would never be so careless. I quickly rolled out of the way of a point blank blast from Ignis as Heavy laughes. "You've fianlly learned!" He exclaimed as I straigthened myself behind the cargo container.

"Yeah, that's the fifth time. You've done that." I relpy breathing heavily. Even though today is my final day of training, I still have so much to learn. Every Phantom has their own fighting style and above all others. I hate Heavy's the most. He hits like a truck, moves like a cat, and can take hits that would kill others even without his aura.

I take a big breath, before turning the corner and opening fire on him. Heavy doesn't waste a moment. He dives for the nearest cover ,which is a chest high concrete road block, and stays down. I keep pouring the fire on, not giving him a second to move. Until twenty of my rounds go down range.

 _Click "Fucking shit"_ I scream in my thick skull as my mags. run dry. I hit the release buttons and prepare to insert my last two mags.

 _Slienk Thud Slienk Thud_ I ram the remaining mags into the pistols by shoving them down onto my belt inserting the mags and cock them using my teeth. By the time the empty mags hit the floor. I'm locked and loaded.

Heavy takes my reload to his advantage, standing up from his road block and opens fire. I once again take cover behind my cargo container, waiting for him to let up on the fire.

 _"Ok each mag hold twelve rounds. I have twenty- four rounds to take down a walking ninja cat tank. What could possibly go wrong?"_ My mind has gotten good at expecting an oncoming ass kicking and I'm in for one if I can't close the distance and even then my chances of win are almost nonexistant. Oh well seize the day and all that shit.

Taking a step back from my container, I wait for Heavy to run out or to begin reloading. After three more rounds are shot off, I get my chance. I jump and climb onto the top of the container.

 _Click, click "Hahaha Your ass is grass, you gaint motherfucker"_ I think as I jump from my perch on the container, kicking Heavy in the face. Hitting the ground I roll and land on my feet.

Heavy lost his balance from reloading and was only staggered by the kick to the face. He turned around with my shoe print showing on his face. "You little shit." Heavy states annoyed as he grips his Ignis and it shifts into a six foot long great sword, with a blue hilt and black blade.

"You know, Heavy, ol'friend, ol'buddy, ol'pal of mine. Maybe I was to hasty in my actions. You know mistakes were made." My voice shock with fear. If you ever see Heavy's great sword, you were either going to die or wish you had, by the time he's through.

Seeing as how Heavy wasn't taking a peaceful route with my action. I prepared my own defence. Placing my weapon so both are aimed at Heavy and getting ready to make a quick retreat if he charges.

He hefted the blade onto his shoulder and charged just like I hoped he would. I quickly jumped back and ran around the corner of a cargo container. Climbing on top, I looked over the edge to see Heavy walking around the corner. He is seathing in rage.

 _"Ok, keep it cool and I might just win. Maybe, hopefully, just stay alive"_ I told myself in an attempt to calm myself.

"Come out, come out where ever you AAAAHHHH!" Heavy screamed as I dropped down from the cargo container and once again kicked him in the face. This time I landed directly on my feet, aiming at Heavy with my pistols, I let loose with everything I had.

 **BANG BANG BANG BANG BANG**

The rounds kept sounding as Heavy tried to cover himself using his arms and armored sport jacket. _"Freaking cheater, why don't I get a armored jacket?"_ I whine to myself as I sprint forward taking advantage of his current state of confusion.

I slam the butt of the pistol into his head and use the other to hit his spine, causing him to stumble forward. He quickly regained his senses and rolled forward landing on his feet and jumping back to avoid being hit from a round I had fired off. "Your alot better than when you first arrived Jaune. I thought you'd be dead by now." He said with a slight hint of pride.

"Yeah, I tend to surprise people." I shot back catching my breath. Once agian he charged, this time however he didn't let me have a head start.

His great sword slammed down trying to cut me in half down the center. "Are you trying to kill me!?" I yelled dogding another strike from his blade.

"No, I'm just having fun." He said with a completly serious voice. I dodged two more strikes before being able to jump backwards, only to find my back against the very cargo container I had staged the ambush from.

"Ok, you two meatbags. Thats enough." Ice's voice went over the practice range as Heavy and I holstered our weapons. Him slinging "Ignis Slam" over his shoulder onto his back and me placing my pistols onto the table at the entrenace. I still hadn't earned my own weapon, not yet.

"How did Jaune do, Heavy?" Ice asked with a slight grin on her face. Heavy only let out a slight sigh, before smiling. "He's come a long way from that kid we met at "Junior's" three months ago. You sure he didn't sneak off and leave this guy as his whiping boy?" Heavy answered laughing at his own joke. I only chuckled and grabbed a towel to dry my face and hair off with.

"Where's Ghost and Shades?" I asked placing the towel down on the table. Ice nodded towards the "lounge" as Ghost called it. The warehouse is sectioned off into different rooms, making it campable of containing everything from a bar to a shooting range. We are currently in the practice range, where the Phantoms and I spar, well they spar. I mostly get the shit beat out of me.

We walked down a small lighted hallway until we arrived in the "lounge" which is more like an empty room with a table, five chairs, a small heater, a couch, and a small TV. Oh and a snack machine, I don't know why we have one, but I don't complain.

On the couch is Shades watching "Vale's Got Talent", while Ghost is sitting on a metal chair by the table drinking surprise, surprise, a glass of whiskey.

"Hey, why'd you call for us Ghost?" I asked as the others took a seat around the table. He look at me and chuckled slightly. "Tomorrow is your flight to Beacon, Jaune" He stated. "Yeah, I know. What's that got to do with it?" I asked. Well, we've discided that sense you've grown so much in your short time here. We want to go ahead and make you a Phantom. We orgionaly planned to ask you once you finished at Beacon, but you've proved your worth in your training."

Shades smiled as he placed a small stack of black clothing on the table and Ice grinned as she place a small box on the table. "Jaune today you graduate and become a Phantom of Remnant." Ghost stated with pride in his voice.

I walked up to the clothes and looked over them. A black tee shirt with two golden arcs on the left chest, under that was a long armored coat which reached down to my knees. Inside the coat is two holester for two 44. pistols, but I didn't ask where the guns are. That what's in the box if I'd have to guess. Next is two combat boots with two golden arcs on the front of them. The rest just matched the others, besides my hat which I turned down and my sunglasses, which are tinted gold.

I smiled and left to change in the bathroom. The clothes fit me well, and they don't restrict my movement much, even the armored coat didn't weigh much. I walked out of the bathroom and the Phantoms either clapped calmly (Ghost and Ice) or shouted like a crazy person (Shades and Heavy).

I walked back over to the table and sat down. "So do I get some cool weapons or nah?" I asked a little hyper. Ghsot nodded and opened the box to reveal two large pistols.

"These are dual 44. semi-automatic pistols, custom made to fit your grip. Twelve round mags just like the ones you use to train with. Able to penetrate three inches of steel at ten yards and six at point blank. They come with two mags of hollow point, two mags of A.P., two mags of H.E., and one mag of H.E.A.T. rounds. You have to buy your own dust rounds if you want them, sorry. Max range clocking in at 120 yards for an expert which I hope you are by now." He stated. I nodded my head, I wouldn't say I'm an expert but I am a good shot with this heavy pistol.

"The recoil from the rounds will be abosrded by your semblance so make sure to use it to your advantage, also they can mech-shift into short sword two feet long. When you need a close range weapon. And to end your graduation so we can celebrate. You have to not only name your weapons, but also give your self a new name. The name we will use from now on. Your Phantom name." Ghost said this with a somber tone.

I thought for a few moments. Three months of hard work all paying off for this one moment, don't screw up Jaune. "Um Golden Knight" GODDAMNIT!

The four of them looked at me for a few moments before bursting out with laught, all save Ice. She just looked at my strangly.

"Well, if that's what you kid?" Heavy said trying to catch his breath. I cringed at the name. Even with three months of hell, my childish side hadn't left me.

"Ok, so what's the name of your weapons?" Ghost asked finally recomposing himseld. I once again thought for a few moments. "geminis alis". Ancient Remnant for "Twin wings".

The Phantoms took in the name and nodded in approval. "Now let's drink until we can't see!" Shades shouted as everyone sheered. I can't for tomorrow.

* * *

Phantom's warehouse, Vale docks (Ghost's POV)

12:01pm

"I like waffles!" Jaune yelled as he slept on the couch. Ice had taken her leave, Shades had taken up redisdents on the floor and Heavy had fallen asleep on the table with a bottle of Vodka in his right hand with a spent party poper in the other. After their drinking, it was peaceful in the warehouse.

I sit here in my metal chair sipping on my glass of whiskey from time to time. I had one call to make tonight and in all truth I wasn't looking forward to it. So here I sit with my whiskey and scroll listening to some good classical music as I just stare at the cieling.

Finally at about 2am I decide that sitting here won't get the call done, so I got up and walked to my room. My room only has a large desk, with a small bed, and a small heater over in the corner. Not the best living conditions, but liveable none the less and unlike our base in Vacuo the white fang don't knoe we're here.

I sit down at my desk and set my glass of whiskey down by a lit candle. The small candle being the only source of light in my room after I shut off the light. I pull out my scroll and begin to dial my "parenter".

After a few secounds of it ringing I hear the other side pick up. "Hello, Ozpin. It's been a long time." I say with a friendly voice. "Hello, Dredscott how is your band of mercenaries doing or has the White Fang finally squashed them?" Ozpin replied with a small amount of venom. "About as well as your leg how is it anyway. Oh wait I shattered it didn't I." I shot back letting my pride take me over for a small time. On the other end I heard him chuckle "Oh yes my leg is doing quite well. You know Atlas has some very nice prostetic limbs and how is yours doing. I remember that you disolved your own leg while trying to fell a tree it in our last battle. How long ago was it?" He asked trying to get a raise out of me. "Seven years. Give or take a few months." i replied allowing myself to calm back down. "Oh, that long? I believe we are due another battle in the future." Many people think Ozpin is a lazy ol'man, who likes to troll his students to death. While he is that, the man is an amazing fighter and plays for keeps, but our last battle had nothing to do with fun.

*sigh* "Can we get down to brass tax or are we just going to keep this up all night. Have you made the proper arangments for my Phantom?" I finally got tired of our B.S. and decieded to put my pride a side. "Yes as long as he fulfills our arrangement I will alloew Mr. Arc to be a student at my academy, but if I even think he is planning on betraying me. I'll kill him myself." Ozpin stated. When he wants Ozpin can be very... mean, but our past has made him quick to anger with both my Phantoms and I.

"He will fulfill his end of the deal without expection, Headmaster. I promise." I replied, my voice full of pride. "How much is your promise worth? You gave up your family name for what? To make a gang full of scum and villians? Scott this isn't what your parents would want. I forgave you along time ago, but have you done the same. Come home." Ozpin said now his voice had a slight shiver to it.

"Mr. Arc will be on the first flight to Beacon tomorrow. Have everything ready and if this works. I may even visit and we can have our fight like we did back in the good ol'days. Good night, Uncle." I hung up the scroll and sat back in my chair. "Maybe one day we can be family again, but not until I have my revenge." I said my voice full of venom not towards Ozpin, but for that bastard. I can't wait to see him again, so I can smash that fucking mask of his into his frontal lobe. I soon drifted off to sleep.

* * *

AN: Took me a while to write this, but it was worth it. I hope you guys like it. I borrowed the Tac. 45 Shot gun from Halo: Reach if you want to see how Heavy's weapon looks and look up "Iron Tarkus's Great Sword" from dark souls for his great sword.


	6. Travel Time!

AN: OK! Jaune gets to go to Beacon, but he has some rules to follow. Let's read and find out how Jaune will deal with these drawbacks. Please leave a review, I know this story isn't very good, but it's my first fic and I want to get better so please let me know HOW I can get better. Thanks. Let's rock!

* * *

Audible speech: "Hello"

Thought/ Whisper: _"Hello"_

Shouting/ noises: **"Hello"**

* * *

Chapter 6: Travel time!

Phantom's Warehouse, Vale Docks day of Flight to Beacon (Jaune's POV)

5:30am

I wake up in a cold sweat to find myself on the floor. "Ow. My face" Whining as I turn over. Finally standing up and taking a step forward I feel something underneath my foot that isn't concrete. Taking a moment to look down, my foot is currently giving Shades a painful back rub.

I disregard Shades sleep and continue to walk forward stepping on his back saying, "Wake up you lazy drunkard. It's morning and I need you to drive me to my apartment to pick up my stuff." He flips me off and slowly begins to rise from his cold, but inviting concrete bed.

"Hey, Heavy. Heavy, you stupid ass-hat wake up." Shades said as he stumbled over to Heavy and pours some remain beer onto his face. Heavy's fist comes up from the table and slams into Shades' face, sending him flying back and ends up rolling on the floor.

Shades begins to snore and Heavy gets on his feet stumping. "Hangover?" I say as he nods. "I feel like I just got hit by a Deathstalker." He says while grabbing his blue sunglasses and putting them on.

"So which of you are going to drive me to my apartment, seeing as how you just knocked out, Shades?" Heavy sighs and shakes his head. "Why don't you... Nevermind we're still paying that off." "Hey, that old hag had it out for me!" I shotback. "Knight, you rammed my SUV into a backery and there was no old lady just on woman pissed off because you destroyed her store."

"It's ok, Heavy I'll take Jaune to the airport. I have some final instructions for him." Ghost walks into the lounge as I start walking to the bathroom.

"Um, ok. I'll be out in ten minutes, then we can leave." I say as Ghost nods. "I'm also going to take a quick shower. Heavy take Shades to his room and make sure he doesn't have a concussion. We have work to do once I return." Heavy mock salutes and throws Shades over his left shoulder.

(Ten minutes later)

"Jaune are you done yet?" I hear Ghost call from out side the bathroom door. "Yeah, I'm getting dressed! What time does the flight leave again?" I ask as my left boot goes on and I begin to tie it.

"Eight o'clock, but we need to pick up your stuff from your apartment and you need to change cloths again" "Why do I need to change again?" I ask through the door as i stand up and straigthen the coat and making sure my eyes are hidden from any angle.

"As I said. I have some more instructions for you, before you leave for Beacon." Ghost stated. I walked out of the bathroom and just made sure my pistols and magazines are in their place.

"Ok, I guees. We need to get moving or we'll have to rush." I sayed walking to the door of the warehouse. The warehouse's outsides look like your run of the mill warehouse, creepy metal doors with rust, faded tan metal walls with small windows surrounding the top for some reason.

I followed Ghost as we walked to the parkinglot, sorrounded by a wire fence and barbed wire. In this parking lot is three vehicles. A black SUV with a blue star on the hood with heavily tented windows, a Hyosung GT650R motor cycle with a black body and red outlines, and finally a totally black Ferrari 458 Italia with fully tinted windows.

Ghost opened the drive side door on the Ferrari and got in placing his cane in the back. I took the passenger side and sat down, buckling myself in " _Safty first_ " my mind said as I surpressed the urge to shot myself, again.

Ghost turned on the engine and it purred like a kitten and as we left the parking lot it roar like a lion, accelerating to fifty-five mph and holding it as we traveled throught the roads of Vale.

"Now Vale isn't the best place for a speed demon like this car, but Vacuo's open roads and long stretches of pavement are perfect for it." Ghost said more to himself than me. Apparently he liked driving this vehicle and drove it alot back in Vacuo.

We drove for about half-a-hour in silents before I finally spoke. "So what are these new instructions you mentioned earlier?" I asked in hope of begining a conversation.

"Oh yes, forgive me. My mind was else where. Ok, the headmaster of Beacon has accepted your transcriptions, but he doesn't exactly... trust you. He's been hurt before by both the Phantoms and me personally so we're lucky he accepted you. So be on your best behaviour and don't cause him any problem or I will personally put my boot up your ass." He stated with a calm and passive voice even with the threat.

"So what are the rules?" I asked gulping.

"Firstly, you can not harm or kill any of his students, though I hope you already know that." I nodded. "Secoundly, no illegial activities unless you inform him first. Third, no using the "aura focus" technique, he doesn't want his students expossed to that, and lastly but most annoying of all. You can not wear or use any weapons or clothing given to you by the Phantoms." He finished with an annoyed voice.

I took it well. NOT!

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME!" I yelled completly pissed, no no beyound pissed. I had practiced for three months of hell and now he's telling me I can't use any of my new gear!

"Listen Jaune. Ozpin is beyond suspicious of you. The only reason he is taking you in is, because of your skills as a fighter with any weapon and he doesn't need another street gang breathing down his neck. So he's letting you in so Beacon and The Phantoms stay on friendly terms, mostly. He doesn't like it and i hope you can change his opinion and get him to get the Phantoms some real safehouses. Sure, the warehouses are ok, but if the Fang find us. We couldn't hold them, so we need a good defendable position." He stated.

"Also you'll get to use your 44s when Ozpin is ready to play nice. So, it's only temporary. Play your cards right and you'll be rocking that coat all the way through Beacon in just a few... _months_ " He whispered the last word. "What was that, Ghost? Did you just say months. Oh no, fuck that! I earned those weapons and I don't give a flying..."

 **THUD**

* * *

(Ghost's POV)

 _"Wow the lad can talk your ear off."_ I thought as I placed my cane in the back again. He would wake up in a few minutes, hopefully.

A few minutes later and we pulled up to Jaune's apartment. It's a dump.

I parked us by his apartment and slapped him across the face to wake him up and because it's fun to slap Knight.

"Hey, wake up. Wake uuuuup." *sigh* "Heavy is going to Grillby's and he's taking your scroll." I finally said.

"Heavy, you jerk give it back." Jaune shot forward from his sitting position only to be met by the dash board of my car.

*Chuckles* "That never gets old. Come on lad, we have things to do." I said grabbing my cane and walking towards the front door. Jaune following closly behind muttering curses.

As we enter Jaune's apartment, I surprised to see the room to be clean and in order. "Very impressive Knight. I didn't think you'd be so good at house keeping." I stated with mild amusement.

"Well I grew up with seven sister, three younger and three older. They made quite the mess and I was left to clean them up." He said with a fond look on his face as he started to pack clothing.

"Seven sister? My condolences, Knight. I feel bad for all those times I thought bated for the other team." I said just to annoy him.

He tensed before sighing. "Am I really that girly" He said completely serious, it honestly shocked me, but only for a moment.

"I was only joking lad. You are man enough to face down Heavy. Not that a person of that sexuallity or female gender couldn't, but your more than enough man to make some one a good house wife." I tried not to laugh as his face became murderous.

"I swear one day your going to need my "House wife" skills and I'm going to let you suffer." He said completly serious.

"Yes Knight and when that happens I will forever rue the day I make fun of your house cleaning skills. Now hurry up." He followed my order and finished packing by adding a blue onsie. I didn't question it.

He stepped into his bathroom to change. "So if I can't use my geminis alis. Then what will I use for a weapon, unless you want me to use sticks?"

"I would like to see you fight an Ursa Major with just a stick. I might have Heavy add it to our training regiment." I joked slightly.

"No really." His head stuck out from around the door of his bathroom.

*sigh* "I sent a message to your family stating that you would need a temporay weapon for your stay at Beacon, until you can forge your own. I take no pleasure to lieing to your parents. They are to easy to lie to." Jaune's face scowled at me before relaxing back into his "I hate your guts, but I'm to busy" face.

"They sent the very weapon you stole saying that you wanted it so they decided to let you have it until you no long need it. Then they want it back or their and I quote "Hunt me down and splatter my guts across the nearest wall" end quote. Your parents can be very violent." Jaune only let out a small laught before exiting his bathroom dressed in his civilan attire.

A black hoody with an orange inside and long sleeves, a pair of brown fingerless glows, and blue jeans. He then approach a closet and opened it to reveal a white chest piece with matching shoulder guards.

He began to put them on. He look rather cool in a "lion amoung sheep" kind of way. He had turned from a dark killing machine to a pure young man without a trace of either persona colliding. That would get him on Ozpin's good side quickly, if he played the adorkable idoit until we get on Ozpin's good side.

"Hey Knight. No no wait. Jaune, how good are you at acting?" He looked at me strangly. "Um I'm ok. I guess." "Good can you play the idoit even more than you are now?" Once again he sighed as he got into character.

"Well, the name's Jaune Arc. Short, sweat, rolls off the tounge, ladies love it." He finished with the dumbest look I've ever seen.

"Do they now?" I asked leaning back on his dresser and crossing my arms. "Just how did you get so good at being a idiot loser, Jaune?"

"That was my orgional pick up line for girls. It took me a while of hitting on the girls at "Junior's" before I noticed I was just making a fool of myself." He said slighly saddened.

"Don't worry, now you only have to act that way, until you get on Ozpin's good side." I said slightly joking, but having a slight serious tone.

He nodded and picked up his bag of clothes. "I've got everything. Where is my sword?" He asked as I picked up his Phantom clothing.

"The sword is already on board a civilian cruiser on routie to Beacon. The very same cruiser that will be transporting you. The V.M.S. Sentry, if my memory services me correctly." I stated before standing up straight and stretching. Checking the time to find we had one hour before the flight is leaving.

"Come on Jaune. We must leave." He nodded and followed me through the door.

"So why are you calling me Jaune and not Knight?" Jaune asked quite heatedly.

"Until further notice, you are a student of Beacon until the Phantoms are on better terms with the Headmaster. Of course we still have your back, if the worst should happen and you are still to report to me weekly, but other wise you are a student of Beacon." I said trying to get the point across.

He only nodded again and continued to walk beside me. We finally reached the exit and got into my car.

"So what's up with you and this "partner" of yours. You never told me who he is." He asked trying to once again start a conversation.

I chranked up the car and pulled out onto the highway. *sigh* "We had a falling out." "You told me that the day I made this deal with you, Ghost."

"Listen, we were close, really good friends, but then I was... tricked by a White Fang member and in the end. I hurt him and his friend badly. He had to get a new leg and his friend had to have an arm and leg replaced along with parts of his torso."

"I can never forgive myself for that. He wanted to help me, but I was blinded, fooled,... stupid. I believed in him without a moment of doubt and now my Un... partner has to live like that for the rest of his life." I said trying to keep my eyes cleared of the forming tears.

"What happened?" Jaune asked and I wanted to answer, but I couldn't.

"Ghost are you ok?" He asked trying to console me. I didn't deserve nor did need it.

"Yes, Jaune. I'm fine. Thank you for being concerned not let me drive." I said trying avoid any further conversation. He followed my wishes.

We arrived at the airport with ten minutes to spare. "Good bye for now, Jaune. I hope we can meet again soon." I said truthfully.

* * *

(Jaune's POV)

"Good bye, Ghost. Don't let Shades piss on the carpet." I said as he rolled up the window and drove away.

"I guess, today I start my life as a spy/huntsman, hmm?" I said with a chuckle.

Lets kick my new life off with a bang.

* * *

AN: Hello everyone, I had a blast making this chapter and I hope people will like it. Please review and tell me how I can improve. Until next time. Thank you and good bye.


	7. Arrival at Beacon

AN: You may be asking why I took away the Phantom gear and basically restarted Jaune with his "default" gear. Well, I want to let him get friendly with the cast and the other hunters probobly won't like an active criminal. ALso, I have no idea what time the characters actually arrived at Beacon, but I'm going to let them arrive about noon for reasons. So with that, let's rock!

* * *

Audible speech: "Hello"

Thought/whisper: _"Hello"_

Shouting or sounds: **"HELLO"**

* * *

Chapter 7: Arrival at Beacon

Aboard the V.M.S. Sentry on routie to Beacon Academy (Jaune's POV)

8:30 am

 _"I'm going to stab"_ **BLURG** _"Ghost whit his own cane."_ I thought as my breakfast escaped my stomach and entered the trash bin.

My aura is working over time to keep my breakfast down and it's losing.

This flight to hell started alright with a Butler drone walking up to me as I entered the transport and handing over my old weapons.

I have to admit, having Mora in my hands again is rather nice and my shield is lighter then all the ammo. I'd have to carry, if I had carried my geminis alis, but I still think these... weapons are useless compared two 44s short swords, but I can manage.

My aura once again began to quell my rebellious stomach as I finally stood straight up. Straightening my clothing out of habit.

The majority of my clothing fits well, but this armor is almost to the point of being a liabilty, but I need some kind of defence so it will have to due.

I'm still pissed about having my gear taken, but I just have to get the Headmaster on my side and I'll get them back. How hard can that be?

The silents i had so carefully created to think was then shattered as a rowdy voice yelled, "Oh, I can't believe my baby sister is going to Beacon with me!"

I turned to find the speaker, a tall blonde girl with noticeable... assets, holding a short shorter girl in her arms and squeezing the life out of her. I almost felt bad for her.

"This is the best day ever!" The blonde's voice once again derailing any train of thought I had put into motion.

True, there are other people talking, but her voice is more potent then any others by a land slide.

The smaller girl, in a black dress with red outlines and a red... cape?. Wait is she wearing a cape? My questioned was answered as the blonde set the crimsonet down.

"But I'm so proud of you!" The blonde squealed. "Really, Sis, it was nothing." Her voice annoyed and quiet. _"D'aaawwww"_ My mind thought. _"She's like a puppy."_ Wait did she say sis?

"What do you mean? It was incredible!" My interest began to build. _"What's so "incredible"?"_ I mentally asked.

"Everyone at Beacon is going to think our the bee's knees." And just like that my interest was killed. I switched my attention to the monitor accross the isle to see a sight that made me loss my shit.

Roman Torchwick on the monitor with a horrible mug shot. I had to place a hand over my mouth to keep from laughing.

"So the prick got his ass handed to him. Whoever kicked it, I would love to shake their hand!" My words coming out alot louder than I had wanted.

Roman was a pain in the ass for the Phantoms. Not only pressuring our territory in Vale, but also stealing dust from our providers. Thanks to him, dust is expensive even for us.

"Here you go!" A hand was pushed infront of my face and I just stared at it for a moment.

My gaze turned from the small hand to the two girls. Who had interupted my good mood.

"Um, I'm sorry, but who are you two?" I was annoyed, but my voice came out curisous and neverous.

"You said you wanted to shake the person's hand that gave Torchwick a beating, right?" The tall blonde said with the biggest smile I've ever seen and the smaller red/black haired girl was just blushing and sputtering out works.

"Yes, I did. Do you know the person?" I said trying to have some fun with her, but she only gave the "are you serious?" face.

"Yes, this is my sister Ruby Rose, she beat Roman in one on one combat!" She yelled. "No I didn't, Yang!" The smaller girl cut in.

"With her bare hands" Once again the taller blonde stated. "Yang, are you even listening!?" The little one pleaded.

"With badgers attacking her from all sides!" The girl now know as Yang continued before being hit in the head by her appartent "sister".

Yang rubbed her head and just turned around to said "sister". "Why'd you do that, Ruby?!" She said with... fire coming from her head.

The smaller girl, now known as Ruby, began to back up slowly apologizing at the speed of light. "I'mreallysorryIdidn'tmeantomessupyourhairpleasedon'thitme!"

I was about to let Ruby get her due, when my brotherly instincts took over. "Hey, she didn't mean to hurt you. I think you just embarresed her alittle to much."

She spun on a dime and my life flashed before my eyes. Her eyes are red and fire coming out of her head like a wild fire.

"She didn't hurt me, she messed up my HAIR!"She siad cracking her knuckles and staring at me like I had just kill a puppy. "You just interrupeted my and now your going to get it, too!"

"No! Bad Yang, no killing new people!" Ruby steeped in so I wouldn't get my face turned into ashes.

"I'm sorry for messing up your hair. Maybe you can fix it in the bathroom?" Ruby put on a look, that from that day on I called "the puppy eyes" and her murderous sister began to calm down.

"Yeah, ok, but if I can't. Blondie and I are having a nice long "talk"." Yang walked over to the bathroom to fix her hair, which in truth wasn't that badly damaged by her sister's hit.

"I'm sorry, she can't really ever get mad at me, so she takes it out on the next person she comes across." Ruby said approaching me with a small blush on her face.

"No problem, I guess as long as she can fix it. If not then your paying for my funerel, ha-ha." I joke and she only stood there awkwardly.

"My name's Ruby, Ruby Rose and that was Yang, my older sister." She said, with a cheery mood. Holding out her small hand.

"M-my name's Jaune, Jaune Arc. Nice to meet you, um Ruby." I said shaking her hand.

 _"She's trying to keep the conversation alive, has a over baring sister, and has nobody else to talk too. Socially awkward, hmm. Good to meet a similar soul."_ I thought as we stood there, awkwardly.

Our thrilling conversation is then interrupted a the monitors cut the footage and a hologram of a blonde woman take its place.

"Hello, and welcome to Beacon." Her calm and mature voice silenced everyone. "Who's that?" Yang voice came from behind Ruby and I as we watched.

"My name is Glynda Goodwitch." "Oh" "You are amoung a privileged few, who have recieved" My mind got bored and the only thing I heard from there on is blah, blah, and blah.

I had heard enough speeches made by different people through my time with the Phantoms about Peace, Responsiblity and other shit like that, so frequently it was added to my long list of shit I don't give a shit about. It's a long list, trust me.

As her speech continued, I found myself beginning to wander about. With Ruby and Yang interested with Goodbitch's speech, I snuck away.

Don't get me wrong Ruby's a social outcast like me, but I fear for my life with her sister around, so I'm staying clear for now.

Now on with my mission. I found a seat far from any large crowd and layed back for a nice nap. Only to be disturbed by the oh and awws that came from the students around as they looked out of the large windows.

If the travel plan I had seen earlier was correct, we should be over Vale and only a few minutes from Beacon. "Great no rest for the wicked, I guess." I said to myself as the ship began to make a course correction.

As I wandered through the ship, I spotted a huge Target individual looking out of a window, with her back turned and hand behind her back.

" _Weiss motherfucking Schnee!_ " My mind screamed in my skull as I moved to reach for my sword, before Ghost's rules repeated themself in my memory.

Rule number one, no killing or harming any student of Beacon. I didn't personally have grudge against the Heriss, but the price on her head is worth a small kingdom.

The SDC had made a bad name for itself and for anyone in the Schnee family, so as you can guess hits are frequently placed on the family member's heads.

Not only the money but Ice has a huge hatred against anyone in or dealing with SDC and killing the Heriss would put a smile about the size of Atlas on the android's face.

She never told me why she hates them so much, but I could tell it was personal.

However with my mission set in stone, she is beyond my reach ,for now. I do have to admit though, she is very nice to look at.

Our flight came to an end as I felt the large transport cruiser slowly come to a halt and the sound of hissing docking clamps moving into place below the ship.

I slowly walked out of the passenger hold as everyone exited the ship into a huge courtyard.I watched as two other passenger transports docked and set free their passengers.

I turned around to find myself face to face with Glynda Goodwitch, herself. She walked up to me and stared me straight in the eyes.

"You must be Mr. Arc. Please follow me." She stated. "U-um, I-I'm sorry, but have I done something wrong?" I played like a scared child, who had just been scalded by his parent.

She was having none of it. "Mr. Arc, I know who you are and who you wok with. I do not plan on indugling your buffoonery." She now had an annoyed look on her face.

"Spoil sport." I said with slight amusement. Her response was only a scoff and her turning around and walking off, I followed a few steps behind her.

"Soooo, where we going?" I asked as I placed my hands behind my head and leaning my head back on them.

"Headmaster Ozpin has asked me to bring you to his office. He wants to clarify somethings with you." Hear voice was unamused and emotionless. _"Great another Ice."_

"I know the rule, Ms. Goodwitch. Don't kill, don't steal, don't use "aura focus", and don't use my Phantom gear. Not that hard to remember." She just shook her and head picked up the pace.

The rest of our strole was uneventful.

* * *

Headmaster's Office (Ozpin's POV)

9:30am

My mind wandered as I stare out of my office window, the large clock above my head ticking away. I took a sip of my life giving coffee and turned around to meet my new arrival.

His blue eyes focused on me, but not with any ill intention. "Hello, Mr. Arc. Please take a seat and let's begin. Ms. Goodwitch you are welcome to stay however; I believe some of the first years may need **BOOM!** some help." An explosion had drawn the attention of both Mr. Arc and Glynda.

Glynda straightened her glasses and sighed. "I shall wait for you in the auditorium for your welcoming speech." She gave a slight bow and took her leave.

I grinned as she left and took a seat as Mr. Arc did the same. "A very nice place you have here, Headmaster." My eyes narrowed and the young man cringed under my gaze.

"Yes, thank you Mr. Arc. Now do you know why I have called you here?" I asked as his face turned into a fake curious look.

"I thought you would want to have some coffee and talk about Ghost." My right hand tightened around my chairs armrest as he spoke my nephew's alias. I focused my gaze into a glare this time the boy got that I wasn't someone to mess with.

*cough* *cough* "I'm sorry, if I offended you, Headmaster Ozpin. I was only trying to have some fun with my new boss, you know." He said trying to shrug off his previous statement.

"I am not your boss. I a professor and you shall treat both my staff and I with due respect or I shall have you thrown off the landing platform." I mockingly threatened, but the boy tensed at my words.

"Yes, Professor." He spoke while looking at my desk's surface. _"Good he still has some manners, perhaps we can make this work after all."_

"Good now that the respect problem has been delt with. Do you know why I've allowed you to attend my academy?" I asked leaning back in my chair and crossing my fingers.

"Ghost said you didn't want another gang breathing down your neck so you allowed me to come so the Phantoms and Beacon can stay on peaceful terms for the most part. Am I correct?"

"Yes and no. It is true, I wish to stay allies with the Phantoms, but the reason I've allowed you to attend Beacon is because I see promise in you." I corrected him.

"Why not let the Phantoms have the safehouses then? I mean Ghost and the others are far better fighters than I am." He anounced with curiosity.

"I have many prodigy huntsmen and huntresses, who are capable fighters, but what I lack is a true leader. The other students all have some semblance of leadership, but in Ghost's report to me. I saw something I haven't seen in a long time." I said pulling out a drawer and picking up Mr. Arc file.

Opening the files I read aloud. "Jaune Arc show an ability to quickly adapt to an enemy. He is cool, calm, and collected during combat. He is an excellent leader with a lot of potential. He was given a team of Phantoms to command during an "Operation" performing far above expected projections." I finished with him listening with a finger on his chin.

"Need I continue?" I asked as he shook his head. "Ok, so I'm a good leader. Don't you have alot of "leaders" in your students or are they just a bunch of brutes?" Once again my eyes narrowed. I am very annoyed,

"My students my have potential to be great leaders, but you have a natural ability to lead and have already proven yourself. I fear that trying times are approaching and they will need your leadership should the worst happen. As far as your safehouses, the Vytal Festival tournament is only a short time from now and the other Kingdoms are looking to Vale. If I allow an influx of Gang warefare in the streets, then the Festival maybe postponed and that may cause even more civil unrest, giving Atlas another reseaon to occupy Vale alongside the gang violence already present in the Kingdom and growing danger from the Whife Fang." I finished with tiried breath before looking back to Mr. Arc.

He appears to understand for the most part, but still had the expression of curiosity. "Any questions?"

"Headmaster, the Phantoms don't want to bring violence to the streets of Vale. We just need a place to keep our men safe and a place to hide from the White Fang until we can stike back. We won't cause Vale any trouble and we won't insight gang wars. If at all possible." He finished with the same argument the Dredscott tried.

"Mr. Arc, no matter what you and your gang intends. Violence will come just from the arrival of your Phantoms. Unless you can insure that civilians won't be harmed and that your gang won't cause any trouble, even petty theft. Then I can not allow the Phantoms to enter the Kingdom and use any of Beacon's extra facilities for safehouses. I am sorry." He only nodded and sighed.

"I understand, Headmaster. I can not assure you of anything, but I will tell you this. The Phantoms are willing to help Vale in its fight against the White Fang and Roman's gang. Speaking of which, I have been informed that he fought a hunter and I would like to know whom he fought." He stated and my face grew into a soft grin.

"He fought no huntsman or huntress, but a first year student, she arrived today with you infact." His eyes widdened then he grew a wide smile.

"Would her name be Ruby Rose?" He asked with the smile on his face not showing any sign of fading. My own grin strengthened and I left out an amuse huff.

"Indeed her name is Ruby Rose. She is a first year student, due to her combat skills and her drive to be a huntress. I allowed her to come to my academy and follow her dream, even if she is two years younger than the age required." His eyes once again grew wide and he sputtered for only a moment.

"Were badgers involved?" "This time my eyes widdened in surprise for a moment. "Um no. Glynda said nothing about... badgers."

"So professor Goodwitch fought aside her against Roman?" "Yes, Ms. Goodwitch did assist Ms. Rose in her fight against Roman Torchwick." I finished with a questioning look.

"I knew it." He said mostly to himself. "Do I wish to know where you obtained this information about these... bagders from?"

"No, it is irrelevant to our current discussion. So Roman is in the Kingdom's custody?" He asked. "No, Roman escaped with the aid of an unknown accomplice. We have no information on this person, but the we are looking for her." I was unable to catch my sip of the tounge.

"We? Who is we, Headmaster. The V.S.F. is only investigating the crime scene, not the people involved. So who is we?" I cursed to myself. Mr. Arc is proving to be more perseptive then I was hoping.

"Mr. Arc, The kingdom is investigating both the crime scene and all individuals involved. We just haven't allowed the public to know we are worried about such a minor robbery." He didn't believe me, but he didn't press the matter any farther.

"I understand, Headmaster. I believe it is almost time for your welcoming speech for the other students." I checked the time and saw he is correct.

"Yes, Mr. Arc you are correct. We shall continue another time, perhaps after initiation. "Now please, go join the other students. I will arrive soon to welcome both you and the other to Beacon. Thank you for your time." I said as he got up and left my office.

* * *

Beacon's Auditorium (Jaune's POV)

11:18am

"Great now I have both Goodbitch and the Headmaster riding me. Who'd knew I'd be this popular?" I whispered to myself and just tried to find a place to sit.

In the crowd a famliar voice calls. "Oh my God. It's happening again!" I looked in the crowd and soon came upon Ruby, Yang, and the SDC heiress.

"It was an accident!" Ruby pleaded and Miss SDC shoved a pamphlet in her face and began to repeat some TM bullshit.

I only shook my head and kept looking for a seat, until I heard "like tall, blonde, and scraggly over there." I stopped in my track taking a moment to look back towards the source to find that bitch pointing towards me and I took a turn for the war path.

Now don't get me wrong, I don't get easily offended, but calling me scraggly after all the train and effort I've put into myself. I'm not taking that insult laying down, but for now I'm going to let it slide sense, one; I have no means of revenge and two; I'm supposed to be on my best behavior, which I've been having trouble with.

I found an empty seat as Ozpin took the stage, his words silencing the room. I ,of course, blocked his speech out and just played with my thumbs until Professor Goodwitch took the stage.

"You will gather in the Ballroom tonight. Tomorrow your initiation begins, be ready." She instructed us.

With her final words she left the stage and I left to find a place to sleep tonight, a tree should be good, because I'm not sleep with a bunch of people in one large room. Your asking to get killed, if you do so with a bunch of trained killer. Well fighters, none of them have ever killed before, but meh.

For the next few hours, I took a tour of the grounds and ended up sleep in an old tree about the hieght of an Ursa standing on its hind legs. I only fell out twice, a new record.

Oh, well not the most exciting way to start my new life. I only almost died twice, so that's nice. Oh well, maybe tomorrow will be better.

* * *

AN: I hope you enjoyed chapter six, please live a review to tell me what you would like to see in the up coming chapters. I will PM you if your idea is some what doable and I will give you full credit unless you want me to keep you anonymous.

I've kept Jaune distant from the others so far because of some OC elements I've added to Jaune's Character.

Also next chapter will be dealing with the Phantoms, Ghost, Shades, Heavy, and Ice. I'll be going into more detail with them and allow you guys to see how they act and some backstory for both Ice and Shades, very little for Shades, but a good amount of Ice. Thanks for reading


	8. Author's Update!

Hello and I'm sorry for not updating, but I'm having a huge writer's block. I am going to continue this fic, but I'm rewriting chapter eight and still not satisfied with it. Trust me, it's really bad and I'm having a hard time, so give me a few days.

I've also started a new fic titled "Blue Arc", if your a fan of an OP Jaune mixed with Sans, then check it out! It's still in the prologue and I'm still working on the details and plot, but it mostly it follows the lines of.

Sans gets tired of fighting Chara over and over again just to die and start all over again. So he uses a large amount of power to transport himself and chara to Remnant, where he enters the body of Jaune and Chara enters the body of Cinder. Let's see how these the Fall Maiden of Genocide deals with the Blue Skeleton Knight. Will Jaune save Phyrra from death and will Sans be able to hold himself together long enough to finally kill Chara and end her murderous ways once and for all or will Cinder and Chara burn the world to ash and cinder. Let's find out!

Quick correction to Chapter 8 as well. I said that Ice's and Shades' backstories will be explained in this up and coming chapter. Cancel that, sorry. Instead, it's time for initiation and time for Knight to meet his new love, a cereal. It's a cereal with milk and you I'm making it a running gag that Jaune gets wasted on milk. *sigh* I'm such an idiot.


	9. Starting of the Day!

AN: I'm back! I had to get my wisdom teeth removed and I had a massive writer's block. I'm really sorry! Well anyways, where were we? Oh yes. The initiation for Knight. I own nothing!

* * *

Chapter 8: Starting off the day with a Sigh.

Top of an old tree, Jaune gets a rude awakening. (Jaune's POV)

6:30am

 _"Pancakes, no no no. NO! Evil! Pure syrupy evil. Get away!"_ Jaune found himself in the middle of a huge hunting pack of pancakes as their mouths dripped maple syrup with the most evil, if not delicious, scent of sugar and melting butter in his soon to be grave. Jaune tried to reach for his geminis alis, but found only two empty syrup bottles in their place.

 _"I won't be your breakfast!"_ I screamed the heavens as he ran forward and punched the largest pancake in its... "guts", I guess. But I found that my hand began to sink into the damn things body. Slowly my arm was absorbed into this thing. I struggled, but the pancake was too strong and I was forced to face the fact that I would be eaten be a damned breakfast food. Karma is a total bitch.

As my face was finally absorbed, I could feel the **THUD**. "Sons of a bitch!" I yelled as I landed on something hard. I expected my flesh to be melted or something, but this is good too. I opened my eyes to find I wasn't in the middle of a pancake jerk circle, but instead I was staring up at a tree's branch. "Oh, yeah. I'm at beacon." I sat up as I scratched the back of my head, letting out a loud yawn.

The sun had barely began to peak over the horizon as I stood up and stretched my arms. "Well, no point in staying here. They have to have a mess hall or cafeteria here somewhere, right." I said to myself as I began to aimlessly walk around the campus. Soon, I came across Ms. Goodbitch, herself. She had a clipboard in her arms and the ever present scorn on her face. _"Time for me to make her day"_ I thought as I planned out our coming encounter and made my way towards her.

"Ah, Ms. Goodwitch. Good morning, how are you on this fine day?" I said trying to be kind. "It's Professor Goodwitch, Mr. Arc. And by the tree branch in the back of your pants leg. I take it you failed to follow my instructions to sleep with the rest of the students in the ball room. Mr. Arc, already your first detention and on the first day too."

 _"Bitch"_ I thought as Goodbitch only smirked, but to her credit. She did get me good. Her dead serious tone really made me think she would write me... wait is she really writing me a detention? "Um, Ms... No Professor Goodwitch, I feel very uncomfortable around crowds, so I couldn't sleep in the ball room. So I left to find a more secluded area to sleep." I tried to weasel my way out of it. "So you slept in a tree?" Her dead panned voice made this almost seem like a regular thing for her.

"I was taught to sleep anywhere, anywhere even applies to trees, Professor." She sighed as she set down her pin back onto the clipboard. "Fine, I shall humor you this one time, Mr. Arc, but this is your only chance." She turned around and began to walk towards the main building as I sent her the one finger salute. _"Fucking Bitch"_

I went back to wandering around until I finally found my way to the cafeteria and got myself some good'ol sausage, eggs, and OJ making sure to avoid the pancakes. The perfect breakfast. I found a seat next a huge window and began to eat, but then the strangest thing happened. All of a sudden a mini-tornado came through as the whole line was either knocked down or pushed aside by the rude storm.

I only shrugged and looked back to my breakfast until the smell of pancakes hit my nose and I reflexively cringed. As I looked up, I found myself face to face with a mountian of the damned things with the whole stack dripping syrup. "They've come for me." I whimpered in horror as my dream came true right in front of me, but before I could make a run for the door. A hyper childish voice sounded and if my ears weren't tricking me, the voice was coming from the pancake mountain. "Hey, do you have any syrup?!"

I only stared at abomination in front of me , until I saw a hand come from around the mound and began to pickup condiments and seeing they weren't syrup, promptly put them back, if in a messy manner. "Um, sure. Here." I found the syurp and was about hand it to the open hand, when a whirlwind came from nowhere and snatched it from my hand. "For the love of all that is holy and sane don't give her anymore!" A young man in a green eastern suit, yelled as he stood up with the jar in his hands trying to hide it from the world.

"Aww, but Ren my pancakes need more syrup!" The hyper voice pleaded as the young man sat down beside the mountain and slid the syrup to the far end of the table, out of reach of the grasping hand. "No, no you don't, Nora. You have more than enough." The young black haired man said trying to straighten his suit. "Aww." The voice whined as I only observed the strange interaction between the man and the mountain of pancakes, wondering what the hell was going on.

"Um?" I finally spoke. "Oh, I'm sorry for my rude entrance and my friend's attitude." He spoke as if this was normal. "My name is Lie Ren, and this is my friend Nora." He said as he motioned towards the pile of pancakes. "Oh, um. No problem. I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc and do you usually make friends with mutant breakfast foods?" I joked. He sighed defeated. "No, Nora please show yourself. Here main diet consists of pancakes, but she isn't one herself. I fear she would eat herself, if that were the case." As if summoned from the center of the mountain, an orange haired girl stuck her head out of the pancakes and her hand open for me to shake.

"I'm Nora! It's so nice to meet you! This my friend Ren! He's the bestest! He makes the best pancakes and we've been together sense when we were young, but not together-together, because that would be weird! Anyways, why don't you have any pancakes?! Did you not get any? Here you can have some of mine!" With this a large mound of pancakes flopped perfectly onto my own plate covering my breakfast in the evil food.

My mouth dropped open and I let out the most girly scream ever know to man, grimm, and dust. Nora recoiled and hid within her fortress of pancakes and Ren covered his ears. My lungs depleted themselves of air and my eyes were close to popping out. Once my on slot of screams were finished, my head hit the table and I take deep breathes doing my best impression of a fish. "I'm afraid of pancakes." My horse voice barely came out as the cafeteria started to recover. Ren seemed to be impressed, either by my ability to over shadow an air raid siren or by the fact I was afraid of such a thing, but Nora came out screaming for bloody murder, saying something about me being a heretic.

"Bad Nora! Calm down! No killing new people!" Ren tried to keep Nora at bay as I regathered myself. After a few moments of deep breathing and Nora destroying the near by tables, we finally settled down. "Please explain before Nora goes on another crusade." Ren pleaded as Nora pulled out a grenade launcher from somewhere, also is she wearing the pope's robe. How, when and where did she get it, let alone put it on? I took one final breath as I prepared my possible last words. "One of my old... teachers, made a bet with me and if I lost I had to eat nothing but pancakes for the next month. Let's just say pancakes for breakfast, lunch, and dinner aren't very good." Nora gasped as she rocketed forward now devoid of the pope's attire, once more, how? "That sounds like heaven! Did you meet Saint Beth and here holy pancake batter guards?"

I slowly leaned back as Ren dragged Nora back across the table, her mouth foaming. "Um, no. I only got sick and tired of pancakes. I still have nightmares." Nora pouted as Rem let a grin form across his face. "I believe Saint Valkyrie can make an exception for a new class mate." Ren said trying to save me from the saint's sugary justice. Nora sighed "I can make an exception this once, but you will pay for your sins against the pancakes." I smiled thanking whatever being that was up above for making her see some reason."Well, thanks... I guess? I'm going to get something else to eat, before we have to go." Ren nodded as Nora began to devour the mound of pancakes, not paying me any mind. I stood up with my hands held in a defensive manner.

I made my way back to the buffet, only to find the whole thing destroyed. Apparently tornado Nora had left it, totaled and the rest of the students without food, until a new batch could be brought out. I sighed and went to crawl under the nearest rock, I could find. Not only did I tell someone about my fear, but I embarrassed myself in front the whole cafeteria, great way to start the day off, mood was only worsened at the sound of a school bell, signaling the beginning of today's events. I made my way to the locker room, where I pretended to make small talk with the others. I already had my gear, but if someone caught me out of the lockers. Then they might give me a detention. Goodbitch.

From the corner of my eye, I saw something that made my money senses tingle. Red hair in a pony tail, golden tiara with leather armor and green eyes. _"Pyrrha Nikos"_ I wonder as I sneaked a look over my shoulder to find said warrior walking with the SDC bitch. Two prime targets and here I am powerless to bring in their heads. Man, today really does have it out for me. Seeing as how I couldn't kill either one, I decided I would take revenge for Weiss's comment of my being "scraggly". I would make a fool of her.

I made my way toward both of them and coughed to gain their attention. They both turned about, the Schnee looking annoyed and Pyrrha looking curious. "Hello." Nikos said with surprising speed, as if looking for an escape. "Uh hi. Well, I'm Jaune, Jaune Arc. Short, sweet, rolls off the tongue." I said trying to lay a trap for Schnee, but the spartan stopped me cold. "Do they?" She asked and I mentally cursed. _"Ok, you want to be the center of attention. I'll take your ego down a peg."_ "I'm sorry, but who are you?" I asked trying to get her to back off, but the opposite happened. Her eyes brightened and a smile grew across her face, while Schee looked like she had got hit by a truck.

"Your are the most insolent fool, I have ever seen. You idiotic brute! Do you have any idea, who your speaking to." Looks like another trap had set itself and I'm going to run it for everything it's worth. "Well uh. Um, no not really and um who are you?" This time her face looked like a strawberry and I had to bite my lip to stop the laughter. "You stupid..." She was cut off by Ms. Nikos, who had a smile the size of Atlas plastered across her face. "I'm Pyrrha, Pyrrha Nikos." She said holding out her hand for me to shake, I grasped it and shook quickly trying to get back on messing with the Schnee.

"Yeah whatever." I said dismissively. Instead of her going away she only pushed forward and tried to separate me from the Schnee totally. Who was beginning to calm down. "Well, Weiss appears to be busy, but I would enjoy your company." Before I could protest, the problem fixed itself. Weiss had pulled herself together and returned to reclaim Pyrrha. "No I believe we have to go, Pyrrha. We are to arrive at the cliff to meet the headmaster." "But, we still have time, maybe. Wow!" Pyhrra was taken by the hand and drug away as Weiss seethed in her hate.

"Damn her. I almost had that bitch, too." I said snapping my fingers at the lost attempt to embarrass the heiress to any notable degree. If Nikos wasn't here, I would have had her foaming out the mouth on the floor by now, but oh well. I turned around to find myself in front of a smiling Yang. "Having trouble, lady killer?" She asked as Ruby walked up beside her. "What was that about, Jaune?" Ruby asked as Yang's smiled. "Oh we're they having a cat fight over you. Oh you are such a charmer." Yang butted in and I was left without a voice in the manner. "Then, why did Weiss drag the other girl away?" "They are probably going for fight it out." Yang commented as her teasing voice only increased.

"No, I believe even the heiress wouldn't fight Pyrrha Nikos." I said annoyed at the whole ordeal. "Wow, Pyhrra Nikos is here!?" Ruby asked as a pin and pad of paper appeared in her hands and she began to bounce up and down. "Wow, shooting a little high, don't ya think?" Yang asked her humorous tone not weakening a bit. "Hey. I could get a date with... No, never mind. You'd make a bet on it, I'm sure." I said trying to defend my honor, then trying to avoid a hung car crash. Yang chuckle became a full blown laugh as Ruby continued to fan girl. *sigh* "She went that way." I pointed towards the door to the cliff and Ruby took off at lightening speed, Yang followed her still lossing her shit. "I hope her hair get crapped on by a bird." I commented as I left for the cliff as well.


End file.
